dusk_crusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Gary Stu
General Gary Stu was a general in the United States Armed Forces and a member of V.W.A.T. He is supposedly the youngest soldier to ever join the military and an amazing combatant. He was part of Director Steeler's inner circle before his death during the riot. Appearance Stu is described as an incredibly attractive man of fair complexion, sporting back-length blue and turquoise hair and an outfit consisting of a white suit with a high collar and a white ascot. His eyes are described as "aquamarine", and he is noted to be muscular and strong. He could always be seen smiling. Personality General Stu was known for his kindness and inviting attitude towards everyone he met. He was able to make friends with people quickly and was always willing to help them when they were in need. He seems to hold friendship in very high regard, in general. His positive attitude is displayed many times, his bedroom a prime example with its numerous motivational posters. He was never seen saying or doing anything negative, even in regards to things other people would despise. Stu held an interest in cartoons and animated television. He is noted to enjoy Adventure Time and Johnny Test, hinting at an affinity for Cartoon Network programming. He was also shown to be fairly uncomfortable with being dirty or dirty things, as he was shown to be horrified when handed a banana peel by Eleanor Harkness and immediately placed it in the trash. Despite his overwhelmingly positive nature, Stu showed a disturbing lack of empathy for the process of killing other people. During the riot, he non-nonchalantly murders several inmates, all the while happily joking with them and never losing his smile. He is also hinted at having a more sinister nature than would first be expected, making a cryptic remark about who Brandon Cole "really" is after he and Harkness had left the room, all the while appearing to smile wickedly. What this could possibly have indicated is unknown. History Little is known of Gary Stu's personal history, and what is known is shrouded in confusion. He is stated to be the youngest member of the United States military in history, though his exact age of enlistment is never given. He is known to have passed basic training with no trouble whatsoever. After being deployed to Iraq, his platoon was killed by a team of four vampires, only for him to kill all of them by himself and without weapons. How this was accomplished is a mystery. Following this, he was recruited to V.W.A.T. and began rising through the ranks at an unprecedented speed. Inner Circle Despite the director's distaste for him personally, Steeler decided Stu was trustworthy enough to inform him of the possibility of a traitor within their midst at V.W.A.T. He, along with Eleanor Harkness, Brandon Cole, Reese Fletcher, and Roy Dimercurio were selected as Steeler's inner circle, reporting directly to him if anything unusual were to happen on the base. He was paired with Roy for safety reasons. Later on, Eleanor and Brandon visited him at his room, questioning him about who he would personally peg as a traitor within the group. He responded that he wouldn't have any idea. He was also questioned as to why the majority of missions he was assigned to recently had originally intended to be for other people before he was substituted at the last minute. He, again, had no speculation as to why this happened. After a handshake with Cole, both operatives left, leaving Stu alone to cryptically proclaim of knowing who the archer "really" was. Riot Stu was present during the power outage and subsequent riots on the V.W.A.T. compound. He was seen in the cell blocks defending other soldiers and killing convicts who refused to stand down against him. At its end, his body is seen among a pile of others, apparently shot in the head, though never losing his trademark smile. Powers and Abilities Leadership: Stu is noted as a brilliant leader and tactician, as well as experienced at motivating the soldiers under his command. Positivity: Stu is constantly upbeat and takes an optimistic outlook on all aspects of life. Even in death, he still seemed to be happy. Swordsmanship: Stu is a skilled enough swordsman to comfortably use two blades in regular combat, despite the possibility his opponents may possess ranged weaponry like guns. *'Magnum Cutter': A named attack by Stu, it involves holding one of his swords in a reverse grip, then swinging both at high speed to cut through a number of targets simultaneously. Hand to Hand Combat: Skilled enough in combat to kill four vampires unarmed, despite them having murdered a platoon of soldiers moments before. Equipment Swords: Stu possessed two katana swords. One had a red scabbard and handle and sported a cherry blossom pattern, the other a blue scabbard and handle and sported a tea leaf pattern. He used both simultaneously in combat. Watch: Like all members of Steeler's inner circle, he was given a specialized watch to act as a communication device between the six members, as well as to call for help in times of emergency. Television: Stu mounted a 70 inch television set on his wall in his room. Bed: Inspired by Brandon Cole's memory foam mattress, Stu possessed four of them to use as a bed. Trivia *Stu's name is a pun on literary trope of the Gary Stu. His entire character is based around this as a joke. *During Mister Ogreman's meeting with Almos Lorand, he makes mention of a "sickeningly sweet" magic user he visited previously. While unconfirmed, it is heavily implied to be Stu. This would indicate that he is also a magic user of sufficient skill. *During conversation, Stu's text color would switch back and forth between green and brown for unknown reasons. Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Human Category:V.W.A.T. Category:Deceased